Pretty little shadowhunter liar
by IWasBornAShadowhunter
Summary: Both Clary and Jace are shadowhunters. The best, as people said. And they both knew how to play someone. They meet at the Pandemonium, and Jace falls for Clary, letting her into his life. But he has no ide how many lies she says and how many secrets she keeps. And that all she wants is to rule the world with her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, and destroy Jace and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' or the characters.**

The colored lights were everywhere, from yellow to black. People with strange hairstyles and costumes were dancing everywhere, drinking, smoking, doing illegal things.

Clarissa Fairchild, also known as Clary Fray, enter in the Pandemonium Club, looking around curious. Her red hair was straight and falling over her back and the dark makeup she wore was matching perfectly with her black dress and boots. Next to her, a black haired guy came and looked around, more serious than curious. Simon, because that was his name, run a hand through his black hair and sighed, glancing at his red-haired friend.

"You're ready?" Simon asked. Clary turned her head to look at her friend, showing him the biggest smirk she ever put on.

"I was born ready." She answered; Simon imitated her gesture, showing her the same smirk as she put on, then they both made their way into the club, pushing people away.

* * *

"No demon alert, Alec! Can we please, have fun once?!" A black haired girl asked, arranging her gorgeous white dress and smoothing her messy curly hair. Her black eyes were glaring at the black haired guy from her side. The only difference between the two was the height and the color eyes.

Alec's icy eyes fixed the girl's black ones and offered the same glare as she did earlier. "Well, Isabelle, the club may look safe now, but we have to continue searching!" He said and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Guys, can you stop this? Even that it did not started, I do not want a fight this night." There was another guy with them, but he was blond. His golden eyes looked at his friends bored, and the black circles under his eyes were showing how tired he was.

Isabelle looked at the blond and smiled. "Thank you, Jace. I do not want, either. But I want some fun!" Alec glared at Jace, and then rolled his eyes.

"Ok…let's have some fun. But then we should continue searching. "Isabelle clapped her hands and hugged Alec. "Yes,yes,yes….I know you love me, little sister." Alec said ironic, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Incest!" Jace said, making Isabelle pull away from Alec and hit Jace in the chest. Jace put a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt, but actually he really was. Isabelle was a really strong girl at age of 18. She was stronger than him, sometimes.

Isabelle looked to the crowd, and her eyebrows rose suddenly. "Woah….it seems like we are not the only shadowhunters here." She whispered to the boys. They both looked curious, then where Izzy looked at.

And she was right. A red haired girl was dancing with a blue haired guy. Really close. Her black dress was long enough to cover her front, but her back was exposed. Through her red hair, they could see some black draws.

"Runes." Jace whispered and walked a little closer to see well. The girl quickly turned around and made the guy walk in front of her, like he was walking her somewhere. It was something normal, two strangers moving to a private place where they could have more fun. But from the way the girl looked behind her and nods, like an approval.

He knew she was like him. A shadowhunter. And then, he started having a strange feeling. Like he wanted to get closer to that girl, to see her face and ask her what she was doing there, on his territory.

"Let's follow!" Jace said, and by the way Izzy and Alec nod and followed, you could see that Jace was the leader of their gang.

* * *

Simon and Clary were both talking, as the girl arranged her hair so her bare back was covered. Luckily her hair was long enough so it could cover all her back, masking the black draws.

The boy looked behind Clary and smirked, "I see our next victim." He whispered and Clary turned her head to see a blue haired guy staring at her. When he saw her face, his smile became a smirk as he started walking towards her. She could see the lust in his eyes. And it wasn't the lust a normal boy has for a sexy girl he sees in a club. It was a lust that strange creatures have for a human soul.

Clary smiled and walked to the guy, and then bites her lip. "Hey." She said, rubbing her arm. The boy smiled and put his hands on her waist. She fought the urge to slap him, or threw up. She hated that kind of things, but she had to play cool. Or this guy will realize who she is. The one who'll kill him.

"Wanna dance, sexy?" The boy leaned to kiss her neck, and she gripped his shirt, making him growl in pleasure. Clary could smell his horrible breath, and she couldn't wait to finish this.

"Hmmm….I want to do something else! In a private place." Clary whispered, running her hands up and down his chest.

Turning around, the boy took her hand and walked in front of her, dragging her in a private room. Clary quickly turns her head to look at Simon and nod slowly. Simon nodded back and followed slowly. The boy opened a door, walking with Clary in the room. Simon opened slowly and followed, and then hid behind a wall.

"So….what do you want to do in this private place?" The boy turned Clary so her back was facing his. She reached to the crack of her dress, then reached to her boots, slowly and careful pulling a long knife from it.

The boy rubbed her back, then stopped as he saw what was her hair covering. Gasping, he pushed Clary away, who quickly turned to face him. Her smirk made him want to throw up. "You're a…"

"Shadowhunter? Yes, stupid." Simon came next to Clary, smirking, with a blade in his hands. "Say bye, bye to this world and hello to your own."

With this, they both jumped in both on his sides, and with a fast move, Simon cut the boy's neck. He collapsed onto the floor, struggling and then, disappeared, like it was swallowed by the earth.

Clary smirked at her friend and quickly ripped a part of the dress, so it was a lot shorter and showed the runes she had all over her arms and a part of her legs. "Well done, Simon!" She said and they both high fived.

"What the hell?!" They quickly turned around to see three tall people coming from behind a wall. A girl and two boys. The girl and one of the boys had black haired, and the other boy had blonde hair.

Clary smiled as she saw them, then crossed her arms over her chest, "The Lightwoods." She said and the other girl's eyes opened wide.

"How do you kn-"

"Oh, Isabelle, I know more about you then you know about me." Clary smirked and Isabelle looked scared and shocked.

"Well, we know nothing about you!" The blond guy said and Clary's eyes quickly turned to look at him. The green meet gold and she smiled. He was handsome. Really handsome.

''Well, Jace, you will find out. Meet me tomorrow at the old police station. And I want to see all of you!" She said with eyebrows raised. Simon looked at his friend, then at the strangers and walked away, followed by Izzy and the black haired boy.

Clary sit there and looked at Jace, smiling. He raised one eyebrow but smirked as he walked to her, grabbing her waist. She raised her eyebrows, curious. "You are kind of a bitch. I mean, stole my job tonight. I want my revenge." Jace smirked and Clary smiled, devilish. She grabbed onto his black shirt, pulling him closer.

He could smell her fresh breath, and instantly swallowed. "Why don't you take your revenge in here?" Clary whispered. Jace gripped her waist and pressed his lips onto hers, into a rough kiss. Clary kissed back, her small long yet small finger pulling onto his hair. Jace quickly wrapped Clary's legs around his waist and put her onto a box so she was same level as he was.

They pulled away, breathing hard. Clary smiled and shook her head, then pressed her lips against Jace's again.

* * *

Simon looked at Jace and Clary as they were kissing, in a very passionate way. He smiled and shook his head, walking away and slowly closed the door. He looked around to see if the Lightwoods were there, then grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yes, everything is perfect. The plan works great." Simon said and hung up. Smiling, he walked away, leaving his red-haired friend to continue her work with the handsome blonde haired shadowhunter.

 **A/N : Woah, that was so intense to write. I feel so good now, finally able to write my first story. I am so sorry for my grammar mistakes, I am still practicing on it and one day I hope it'll be good. I think I will update Monday, because tomorrow and Sunday I have some things to do.**

 **I really hope you enjoy and your reviews will make me really happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' or the character.**

"You slept with her?!" Isabelle screamed, making both Jace and Alec cover their ears. "Jace, you just meet her! What if she is just a stupid demon or witch?!"

"Iz, calm down! She is shadowhunter for sure because no demon or witch would have survived to runes, and we all know that!" Jace stopped and took a sip of his coffee. "Besideeeee...you both know me. It was just for fun. Nothing more than a sex night with a shadowhunter bitch." He finished and Alec sighed, stopping the car close to the old police station.

"Guys...are you sure is a good idea? Like Izzy, I am not a fan of that girl-"

"Clary." Jace completed, making Alec roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Clary. Like I was saying, I do not trust that girl either. I mean, why she would want a meet?!"

"And most important, when she came here? We live in here for 16 years, and you Jace for 10 years! And we never heard or saw Clary and her strange friend."  
Jace sighed and threw his finished coffee into a trash. Smoothing his black jacket, he nod to his friends and head to the station. Izzy and Alec stared a little, and then followed their leader.

The station was really old, since 1678. No one knew why it was still there, but the look of it was really creepy. The walls looked like they were about to fall.

"Let's go." Isabelle whispered and sighed, entering in the station with Jace, leaving Alec behind.

"Oh, here you are!" They looked to a corner to see Simon, laying on a chair and smiling at them. She was wearing a black sweater and the black jeans and boots could be easily seen, even that in front of him was a desk. His black hair was arranged in a messy way, and Izzy could see he had his hair tips dyed red. His black eyes were checking her out; smiling as Izzy quickly looked away, blushing. And Izzy wasn't blushing.

"I thought you would not come. Glad I was wrong." This time was Clary's turn to speak. She was sitting onto the desk, her red hair curled and tied into a high ponytail. From the way that her curls looked, they could guess her hair was actually curly, not straight like she had it last night. She was wearing some tight black pants, a black transparent shirt and black 5 inch heels.

She looked from Alec to Izzy and Jace. She smirked and raised one eyebrow to the blond guy. He smirked back, making Alec roll his eyes.

"Why are we here?" He asked, interrupting his friend's pervert glances over her body and the strangers smirks at him. Her green eyes quickly moved to Alec's, his blue ones staring into hers.

"Well, I bet you have lots of questions. And I want to answer them all." She says and shrugs.

"Why? Why would you answer?" Isabelle asked, and Clary smiled, showing her dimples. _She's actually really beautiful!_ Izzy thought, frowning instantly.

"Oh, dear. We are all shadowhunters." Clary leaned her elbows on her knees and became serious, "Beside, we need your help." She continued, looking at all of them serious. Even at Jace.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and raised his eyebrow. _If I'd be straight, I'd feel in love with her. She is beautiful and charming._ He thought and quickly shook it away.

"Well, first, where are you from? Because we'd never seen you before." Izzy started, crossing her arms over her chest. Clary raised one eyebrow and looked at her friend, who answered.

"We're from here, but we've been transferred to the institute from Paris."

"Why?" Alec asked, suspicious, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because our parent's death!" Clary sharply answered, glaring. Alec bites his lip and looked down, feeling a little guilty for asking.

"Sorry.'' He whispered and looked at Jace, like he was asking for help. He looked at his friend and shrugged.

"And why you came back?" Jace asked, and Simon raised one eyebrow, running a hand through his black-red hair.

"Because Hodge wanted us back." He simply said, and their eyes opened wide.

"You know Hodge?" Alec asked, shocked.

"Yes, he actually took care of us until we were transferred." Clary answered and looked at her long, red nails. Something not often seen to a shadowhunter girl. They usually had small, bitten nails from stress. Like Izzy had.

While Clary's where long, and really beautiful. The red color was deep, like Izzy's necklace. She touched it and frowned. She was jealous on Clary.

"Then why Hodge never told us about you?" Jace asked, and this time he looked at Clary different. Not pervert as he did earlier, he looked suspicious.

Clary gave him a sweet smile and giggled, "Well, I do not know. But he did not told you about us moving because he wanted to be a surprise. We came here yesterday."

"And where you slept?" He came closer. Clary raised her eyebrows, so did Simon. Her green eyes darkened, and she looked annoyed. But in seconds, she was smiling again.

"To a hotel. He thought we'll come tomorrow. But we want to make him a surprise." She said and arranged her shirt.

"Yeah, we wanted to visit him after killing the demon, but…plans changed." Simon glanced at Clary and Jace, and the blond blush a little, looking embarrassed.

"Um, yeah… but it was fun!" His blush was gone and replaced by a smirk. Simon rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face. Clary looked amused at her friend, then shook her head.

"Listen, we will be a team from now! And we need your help!" Clary said and examined the eye rune that was painted on her right hand.

"Like?" Isabelle's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You are a good team and fight well. Why you need our help?"

"Well, we are not that good. And by the way that Hodge talks about you, you are great fighters. Especially Mr. Jace. He is the best and everyone knows this!" Clary said, making Jace smirk proudly.

"Well, thank you!" Jace gave her a cocky smile, and she bite her lip in response.

"Okkk…enough flirting! Help us get our things and head to the institute!'' Simon said and got up, followed by his red headed best friend.

* * *

"Ok….so, I guess we are going to be roommates…" Izzy said as she opened her room's door. Clary step in with eyebrows raised and smiled.

"Yes, and by the way, I like this! Makes your room better!' She said, making Izzy confused. Clary turned around, holding a pink bra.

Isabelle blushed and grabbed it, slamming the door. "Oh, shut up!" She glared and threw the bra away, making Clary look amused. She jumped onto Iz's bed and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Hmm….comfortable!" She purr and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

 _She is hot, beautiful, charming…I already hate her!_ Izzy went to her closet and opened it. She could feel Clary's gave, so she turned and fake a smile.

"Sooo…how was your night with Jace?" She asked, making Clary raise her perfect plugged eyebrows. She quickly smiled and shrugged.

"It was ok. He is hot, and he was really good at…." Clary giggled, not wanting to say the word with 'f'. Isabelle smiled a little, and she did not know why. "But nothing more than sex."

"Oh…" She looked in Clary's eyes and put her hands onto her hips, "You and the guy with black and red hair-"

"Simon."

"Whatever. Are you two a couple?" Clary's eyes widen in shock, then she burst into a fit laugh.

Isabelle raised her both eyebrows, then rolled her eyes. "I guess that's a 'no'." Izzy whispered and grabbed a black long dress, then threw it next to Clary. She grabbed it quickly and examined it.

"I have one like this. Actually, 3. One black, one red and one blue." She said and Izzy fake a smile.

"Great." She whispered and tied her hair in a ponytail, then went to sit next to Clary. She quickly grabbed Isabelle's hand, studying her nails.

"You are a charming and beautiful girl, you should have cute nails." She said, making Izzy glare, annoyed. "I can help you!" She quickly got up and run to her bag, searching for something.

She came back with a smaller bag and threw it next to Izzy. "What-"

"Shhhh! Let the expert do its work!" Clary smiled and opened the bag.

* * *

Simon was on Jace's bed, reading one of the books that he found in the room. On Alec's bed were the other two boys, looking at Simon like he was a crazy guy.

"You know what scares me the most?" Alec whispers into Jace's ear, "His hair."

"I can hear you, you know!' Simon said, suddenly annoyed. Alec's eyes widened and he blush a little.

"Sorry." He whispered and looked down. Jace smirked amused and shook his head. Alec was always so shy in front of boys, even in front of Simon, who, in Jace's opinion, was looking like one of that typical mundane you see in a club, flirting with every girl he sees and dyes his hair, thinking is cool.

But, he had to admit, Simon was a good looking man. Tall, muscular frame, but not too muscular. Just like his. Deep brown eyes that looked dark, dark hair and that red tips dyed, pale skin, and black runes covering his arms and half of his neck. He was handsome.

 _Ok….that was too gay for me!_ Jace thought and rolled his eyes, then got up and took off his jacket.

"So…" Simon decided to speak again, throwing the book away. Jace looked irritated; in fact, it was his favorite book about _World War II_ and Simon just threw it like it was some junk.

"How was sleeping with my bestie? Are you two a couple now?" Simon asked with eyebrows raised, making Jace laugh.

"I am not into _girlfriend-boyfriend_ thing, ya' know. I'm more into _hot sex with a hot stranger_ thing. Understand?" He asked and bends to grab the book, putting it back on the bed and giving Simon a warning glare.

He rolled his eyes and sit up, walking to the common closet that Alec and Jace shared, and where half of his clothes were stuck. "So…you two really have to share a room?"

"Not necessarily. I have my own room, too. But I like spending time with my parabatai more." Jace smiled and Alec blush a little.

"Ok…." Simon looked a little awkward and got up, walking to the big bathroom that was in the room. "Uuuuu…nice! But I need to fill this with all my hair gels and this kind of things. I think you understand me more, hot blonde shot!"

Alec looked offended and Jace stared at Simon like an idiot. That way that Simon winked it made him feel like….a girl!

"Okay, stop with this! I am not gay, Alec is, ok?!" Jace said and raised both hands in defend, while Alec just glared. "Sorry!"

"Whatever. I need to go to some fresh air!'' Simon grabbed his phone and walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

* * *

"And….we're done!" Clary pulled away and smiled to Isabelle, putting her things back in the small purse. Izzy just stared at her hands, then at Clary.

Her small, bitten nails were now beautiful cut, and painted in red, the same color as Clary's, but they also had different models. Flowers, words, animals and…runes.

"What do you think?" Clary asked and looked curious. Izzy raised her head, then hugged Clary thigh.

"I love them! Thank you!" She whispered and pulled away. The red haired girl just smiled and nods, then walked to Izzy's small desk, which was full of makeup.

Examining her nails better, Iz saw the runes and realized they were new for her. "Clary….what are these runes?" She asked, making Clary look at her over her shoulders.

At first, her face was worried, then a smile appeared. "Nothing, I just seen them in a book and liked them." Before Izzy could ask anything, Clary turned around and sighed, "I need a walk…see you later!"

Slowly closing the door, Clary walked away and grabbed her phone. Looking side to side and behind, she quickly dials a number. After 3 calls, a deep voice answered.

"I put the runes on, my dear one Master! We just need to make them come to our institute and force them to drink! Then everything will be perfect!" She smirked and quickly hung up, then continued her walk.

* * *

 **A/N : Heyyy! Thank you so much for your support guys! I know on fanfiction it does not appear all the reviews I got but I read them all on email (some of the reviews are almost the same and from the same people, idk what's wrong with ff these days haha) and I have to answer to some questions from that Guest (sorry but I do not know your name and I will call you Guest.). First, the ages. (for almost all the characters that are going to appear in my ff :  
Jace and Simon are going to be 20 ;  
Clary's going to be 17;  
Izzy 18;**

 **Alec 22;  
Magnus 450;  
Jocelyn 37;  
Luke and Valentine 39;  
Jonathan (aka fake Sebastian) 24 ;  
Aline, Helen 21 ;  
Emma, Julian 14;  
Raphael 59;  
Max 12;  
Robert 44;  
Maryse 40.**

 **That's all I can think of. And, with the other question, I was imagining the cast from TV show when I wrote the first chapter, but hey, you can imagine ANYONE. Even you, red-haired and your crush a blonde named Jace. Because imagination is everything!**

 **I am going to update this Friday. Please continue with all your reviews and I love you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I do not own 'The Mortal Instruments' or the characters.**

Clary and Jace were sitting in a beautiful garden, with flowers all around them. Everything was perfect, a beautiful atmosphere for a calm night.

Even that, the two teenagers was into a passionate hug. Clary had her legs around Jace's waist, while he was holding her tight. Their tongues were battling, her hands into his blond hair, tugging softly.

"Ew, that is gross!'' They pulled away suddenly, both of them angry and saw a tall silhouette coming closer. Clary rolled her eyes and pulled away from Jace.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" She asked, making Simon smirk. Jace examined the red headed and the black haired guy. She looked so small next to him, so fragile…

"Jace, Alec needed you. He said he had a problem with a rune or something like that." Jace raised one eyebrow, and Simon frowned, "What?! I cannot say he means so much to me to pay attention at what he says!"

"Whatever." Jace whispered and walked away, not before stopping and giving Clary a quick peck on the lips.

Clary smiled and watched him go, then turned to her friend. "Really? That is the best excuse you found?" Clary asked, sarcastic, crossing her arms over her chest.

Simon raised one eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair, then shrugged. "Actually, that was true. I was going after Jace, then going to meet you. But then I remembered you are two aroused teens who need some action and…here I am." Clary rolled her eyes, then arranged her black jacket.

"Did Jonathan send any other message? I spoke to him 3 hours ago." Clary whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Yes, he did. We need to take them to Idris. Urgently. Or the plan will go to hell!" Simon said, serious, making Clary bite her lip, stressed.

"I do not think we'll convince them! We can ask Hodge for help, but then, again, they do not trust us." She stopped and sighed, running a hand through her red curls, "Call him again and tell him to give me more time."

"Clary, I do not think that-"

"One week. Only one week to make Jace fall for me and gain Isabelle and Alec's trust. Please!" She begged, and Simon groaned.

"Fine. One week. But if the plan will go to hell like Jonathan said, then is your fault!" Clary rolled her eyes and nod, as she watched her best friend grab his phone and walk away.

* * *

Alec and Jace were sitting at a small table, Alec drinking some coffee and analyzing his steel, while Jace was reading. Well, it should've been. He had a book in his hands, but yet he was looking otherwise than in the book.

"What happened, _brothers_?" Isabelle asked, walking into the room into a gorgeous, long gray dress.

"Wow, Izzy…isn't this too…umm…elegant?" Alec asked, raising one eyebrow and rubbing the back of his head, a little uncomfortable. He was _that_ kind of big brother that could've kill any boy was hurting Izzy.

He loved her a lot, and she did the same. Yes, they were arguing, but like any siblings.

" _This_? Elegant?! Please, it is from the last season! I wear it only when we are alone. I cannot go dressed in a dress from last season!" Izzy said, looking at her brother like he was a crazy boy.

Alec raised one eyebrow again, "Um…I 100% sure remember that you bought this dress 2 months ago…" He said, then added, "I was with you and paid for it. Yes, remember sister? I paid for this dress 786 freaking dollars!'' He looked a little angry now.

Isabelle smiled and sit down on a chair, grabbing a magazine, "My point exactly! It was spring. Now is summer. Seasons change." She smirked and Alec's face reddened suddenly.

"You little brat-"

"HOOO! Do not use the brat word, ok? Max could be here." It was for the first time when Jace spoke. Yet, he was still looking at the same place where he was staring at.

"You just used it." Alec pointed and Jace looked at him in the eyes, gold pinning blue. Alec swallowed a little, but did not look away. Yes, he had a massive crush on Jace for a while, yet he was his parabatai and he wasn't _that_ intimidated of him.

"You've been quiet these days. What happened? That _shadowhunter bitch_ suddenly became your _shadowhunter crush_?" Iz mocked him, making Jace roll his eyes. Yet, he blush a little.

"No! Of course not! She is just fun." He said and looks into his book, pretending to read. But maybe Iz was right. What if he was falling for her? She was beautiful, charming…he was like _him._ But, whatever, she was more feminine.

 _Because she is a girl, damn it Jace! You are stupid! But no, you are NOT falling for her! Just hormones that run into you now._

The door opened and Simon entered, followed by Clary. She was wearing the same clothes, only her hair was changed. It was straightened, not curled like earlier.

"Hello, my dear friends." Clary said in a strange, British accent. This, to everyone's amazement, was really good. Even for Jace, who _was_ British.

"Hey Clary! How are you?" Alec asked, polite. Something really unexpected. He was with strangers, usually, very distant.

She smiled at him, her green eyes pinning his blue ones, and he blush a little. "I am fine, thank you, Alexander! What about you?"

Alec blinked a few times while Simon sit on the arm of the chair that Clary was sitting on, then nodded, "I am fine, thank you."

"Oh, Isabelle, this dress is gorgeous!" Simon said, and Izzy gasped, shocked. Biting her lower lip, she looked down and played with her nails, "Yet, I think this is too elegant to wear it in house."

Clary laughed, making everyone look at her, "Simon, please. Is from the last season. _Who_ wears clothes from last season on the street?" Grabbing a magazine, Clary looked through it, yet no emotion was showing on her face.

"This girl is too cool…" Isabelle whispered and shook her head, continuing reading. "We spoke to Hodge, and he says he is glad you came earlier, but yet, he is gone with some business and come back next week."

Clary's eyes widened, so did Simon's, as they looked at each other worried. Then Clary pulled a sweet face and giggled, "Perfect! I cannot wait to see him!''

Everyone smiled and continued its work, while Simon bends to Clary's ear level, "What do you mean?"

"I have a plan." She whispered back, and then turned her attention to her magazine. But what she did not know was that all the time, someone was watching them carefully.

 _Alec._

* * *

It was late in the night and Clary was heading to Isabelle's room, wearing blue short shorts and a blue top with a white flower, her hair all wet yet pulled into a messy ponytail. She decided to use the guest's bathroom, not wanting to disturb Iz. Yet, she had other plans.

A big and rough hand grabbed her elbow, pulling her into a small space across the hall. She wanted to scream but her mouth was covered soon. It took her a moment until her eyes saw who grabbed her.

 _Alec._ She frowned, but then smiled a little as he pulled his hand away, "Hello, Alec."

"Don't you 'Hello, Alec' me! I know you and your little friend have something in mind. Something will hurt ass all!" He said, and Clary raised her both eyebrows, crossing her small arms over her chest.

 _Smart and handsome…sad that he's gay._ She though, then bite her lip.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." She leaned on the wall, as Alec came closer, looking angry.

"I am going to tell you once. If you and your friend will do something bad, I will-"

"You'll what?!" Challenged Clary, and she could see Alec's face becoming redder. She smiled and put a hand on his chest. She could use one thing to make him calm and stop thinking she wanted something bad. Seduction.

"I actually feel like I chose the wrong Lightwood." She continued, her hand running up his massive shoulders, into his black hair, tugging softly. She saw Alec's face becoming paler, and he opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly put a finger on his lips, "Don't speak." Tip toeing, she pressed her lips against his, pulling her body closer to his. His mouth was rigid against hers, as she was moving her lips against his, but he wasn't.

Clary frowned and put more effort in the kiss, hoping she could make him push her away and admit he was gay. That could make him keep his mouth shut. But to her surprise, his strong hands wrapped around her small waist, pressing her into him as he kissed back.

Their mouths were moving into a perfect synchronization, their tongues battling with each other. Her legs wrapped against his waist as he started carrying her somewhere. She could feel him push a door open, and then a small noise announcing the door was closed by him and locked. Throwing her onto the bed, Clary smiled, pulling Alec into another passionate kiss as he crawled on top of her.

 _Another Lightwood fall for me. Or…maybe I could say the first Lightwood._

* * *

 **A/N : Ok, I am not going to start with crap like I had stuffs with best friends and were more important to me and blach blah blah.**

 **Yes, I meet with my friends' every day, but I was so freaking tired that I fell asleep when I got home. Actually, I barely stood home. But that does not matter.**

 **I am really sorry for that late update, but right now, when I am writing this chapter in 5** **th** **August, 12:40 AM. I will probably post it in the afternoon. (morning or evening to you.)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and hmm…things are going interesting. Wait, wasn't Alec gay? How he suddenly made out with Clary? And most important, with the girl that Jace had first and seem in love with her? You'll find out soon. ;)  
**

 **And for** _ **yougotthelovebaby**_ **yeah, finally someone Romanian. I would write in Romanian but if people read, to understand. And to answer questions, I live in Buzau, and yet I am not going to high school. In September I'll be 8** **th** **grade so…NEXT SUMMER EXAMS UGHH! I am soooo scareeeddd.**

 **And I want to go on filologie-bilingv sau matematica-informatica, engleza intensiv, Hasdeu. (that's in Romanian guys.)**

 **And my favorite is Matthew. I freakin' love him. That is why I wanted some romance between Alec and Clary.**

 **And like I said, thank you so much for all your support and cannot wait for you guys to read my next chapters, which will be REALLY intense. Trust me; the action is not even at the beginning. ;)**

 **PS : BET you saw the new pictures with the cast, OMG! They look soooo freakin' hot! I love Clary's (Katherine's) dress at Magnus' party. And Jace's face in the picture was priceless, haha. Like he saw something disgusting.**

 **Anyways, keep reviewing, following and favoriting (is even a word, lol) the story and me.**

 **Love you endlessly. :***


End file.
